


Not really straight [Larry]

by imjstafngrl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjstafngrl/pseuds/imjstafngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua berawal dari pertemuan mereka disebuah kafe. Louis Tomlinson, 24, straight. Harry Styles, 21, gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not really straight [Larry]

1\. Interested

 

 

Louis menyesap pelan segelas kopi dihadapannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil menikmati udara segar kota London dan juga aroma kue yang lezat. Lelaki itu melirik arlojinya, '08.30'. Ia sedang menunggu seorang wanita yang merupakan kekasihnya.

 

Dari arah belakang, seorang gadis bersurai coklat berjalan menuju Louis. Gadis itu memeluk Louis dari belakang. " _Morning_ , Lou. Maaf aku telat."

 

Louis tersenyum kemudian mengecup pelan pipi gadis itu. " _It's okay_ , El." Gadis itu, Eleanor, tersenyum lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku seberang Louis. Tangannya melambai kearah seorang pelayan berambut _curly brown_.

 

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu mengambil note, buku menu dan pulpen kemudian berjalan menuju mereka. Ia meletakkan buku menu itu dihadapan Eleanor kemudian tersenyum menampilkan sepasang lesung pipinya. Sangat manis.

 

Louis menatap pelayan itu sedikit terpukau akibat senyumnya. Pelayan itu mempunyai tubuh yang lebih tinggi daripadanya, rambut _curly brown_ , hidung mancung, bibir pink, lesung pipi yang manis dan iris hijaunya yang bersinar kala terkena sinar matahari. Louis akui, pemuda ini sangat manis.

 

'Oh god, Lou. He is guy! _Apa aku baru saja bilang dia manis?_ I'm fucking straight.'

 

"Aku pesan blueberry cake dan vanilla latte. _babe_ , ada yang mau kau pesan lagi?"

 

"Lou?"

 

"Boobear?

 

"Louis?"

 

"Louis William Tomlinson!"

 

Louis terperanjat. Ia kembali pada dunia nyata. "Yeah?"

 

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau melamun sambil menatap pelayan ini. Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?!" Harry terkejut, pipinya memerah karena malu.

 

"No."

 

Eleanor memutar bola matanya, "ada yang mau kau pesan lagi?" Louis menggeleng kemudian menatap pelayan itu lagi. Ia melihat nametag di bajunya, dan pelayan itu bernama 'Harry Styles'

 

"Baiklah. Itu saja." Harry mengangguk. "Kami akan segera mengantarkannya, Miss." Harry menunduk kemudian menuju counter. 

 

"Lou, are you okay?" Louis mengangguk. Matanya mengikuti Harry dan bukan salah Louis kalau matanya terpaku pada bagian belakang lelaki berlesung pipi itu -Menurutnya, itu salah Harry karena memiliki bokong yang seksi.

 

"Liam mengadakan pesta dirumahnya. Kau datang?" Louis mengangguk. Eleanor menatap aneh kekasihnya, tak biasanya Louis diam seperti ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 

Louis kembali mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tak lama, Harry kembali membawa pesanan mereka.

 

"Thanks, Hazza." Harry terkejut begitu juga Eleanor. Gadis itu menatap Harry dan Louis bergantian. Mereka tak saling kenal, lalu kenapa Louis memberikannya nama panggilan? Walaupun Harry menyukainya. Menyukai nama panggilan dan orang yang memberikannya.

 

"Kalian saling kenal?" Harry menggeleng kemudian pamit kembali ke dapur dengan rona merah dipipinya. 'Hazza?'

 

Louis menyeringai kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Eleanor. Rona merah di pipi Harry membuatnya gemas dan ingin mencium lelaki yang nampaknya lebih muda itu. 'Dammit, you're so cute, Harry.'

 

Eleanor menatap Louis bingung. "Kau tak mengenalnya, tapi kenapa kau memberikannya nama panggilan?" Louis mengangkat bahunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Gadis itu menatap kesal Louis kemudian memakan blueberry cakenya dengan kesal. Pertama kalinya Louis mengabaikannya seperti ini.

 

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini, El?" Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. "Aku ingin berbelanja dengan Perrie, kau ikut kan?" Louis hanya mengangguk walaupun dia tak suka menunggu gadis berbelanja. Tak ada lagi percakapan membuat Eleanor kesal bukan main. Louis hari ini bukanlah Louis biasanya.

 

"Lou, kau mengabaikanku." Louis melirik gadis itu sekejap tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Lou!"

 

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, El." Eleanor memutar kedua bola matanya. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya. "Aku pergi. Tak usah temani aku berbelanja." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Louis yang terbengong.

 

Lelaki asal Doncaster itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia sedang tidak mood meladeni Eleanor yang sekarang sedang marah padanya. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju kasir yang sedang dijaga oleh Harry. Louis tersenyum kepada lelaki berlesung pipi itu.

 

"Hey." Harry tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Hi."

 

"Namaku Louis." Harry tertawa kecil membuat Louis terpesona akan suara itu. "Yeah, namaku Harry. Bukan Hazza."

 

Pipi lelaki yang lebih tua itu merona kecil. "Aku ingin membayar pesananku dan gadis tadi." Harry mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan kertas total pembayaran kepada Louis, lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu segera mengambil dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan uang dollar untuk membayar. "Ambil saja sisanya." Harry mengangguk.

 

"Terima kasih." Louis tersenyum sontak membuat lelaki bersurai curly brown didepannya merona. "Hey, bisa aku meminta nomermu, Haz?"

 

"Untuk apa? Kau tertarik padaku, ya?" Louis menyeringai kemudian mengangguk. "Sepertinya."

 

Harry merona hebat. Ia menghindari tatapan iris biru keabu-abuan milik Louis. "Kukira kau hanya tertarik dengan perempuan. Bukankah gadis tadi pacarmu?" Louis mengernyit saat Harry mengungkit soal Eleanor. Ia sedang tidak mau memikirkan gadis itu.

 

"Yeah, aku memang hanya tertarik dengan perempuan dan gadis tadi memang pacarku." Kini giliran Harry yang mengernyit kemudian mengangguk. "Oh."

 

Louis tertawa kecil. "Tapi, yah, aku memang tertarik kepadamu."ucapnya. Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau membuatku bingung."

 

Louis tersenyum kecil. "Jadi? Nomer teleponmu?" Harry ragu-ragu sesaat tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Louis tersenyum lebar lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya kemudian memberikannya kepada Harry. Lelaki kelahiran Chesire itu mengambil handphone berwarna hitam metalik itu kemudian mengetikkan nomernya. "Ini." Harry mengembalikan handphone itu ke tangan pemiliknya.

 

"Thanks, Hazza."

 

"You're welcome, Lou."

 

Louis mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi, Haz. Bye." Lelaki yang merupakan kapten tim bola Doncaster Rovers itu melambai kecil kearah Harry kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

 

Harry menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya, iris hijau emeraldnya menatap kepergian Louis hingga seorang lelaki blonde mengejutkannya.

 

**Continued....**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
